disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaa
Kaa is a snake that serves as an antagonist in Disney's 1967 hit The Jungle Book. He is seen in both of the films as well as some of the films' spin-offs. Development Kaa was loosely based on the character of the same name from Rudyard Kipling's book The Jungle Book. While the book character was considered a mentor to Mowgli, akin to Baloo and Bagheera, the film character is portrayed as an villain. This was apparently due to the developers' belief that the public would not accept a snake as a heroic character. Background Kaa is a sly python who is almost constantly hungry. Kaa is known for being persuasive and tricky. He has the ability to hypnotize other creatures through eye contact, which causes many animals to respect, if not fear him. He is often seen pursuing Mowgli, in an attempt to devour the man-cub, but always fails. Despite fearing Shere Khan, Kaa dislikes the tiger, as Shere Khan is only wanting to kill Mowgli because he is human, rather than killing for food. Appearances 'The Jungle Book' Kaa first appears near the beginning of the film. He comes across Mowgli and Bagheera in the branches of a large tree that the pair have chosen to spend the night in. As Bagheera is nearly asleep, he is unaware of Kaa as Kaa investigates Mowgli. Annoyed, Mowgli angrily tells Kaa to leave him alone. Bagheera sleepily orders Mowgli to go to sleep, as Bagheera has assumed Mowgli was speaking to him. Kaa decides to take advantage of the situation, and the python hypnotizes Mowgli and wraps the boy in his coils, with the intent of devouring the boy. Mowgli's struggles awaken Bagheera, and Bagheera is able to rescue Mowgli. However, Kaa is angered by the interference, and begins to hypnotize Bagheera. By now, Mowgli has awakened, and the boy shoves Kaa's massive coils off the branch, resulting in Kaa falling to the ground in a heap. While Mowgli awakens Bagheera, Kaa begins to slither off, swearing revenge. However, his slithering is inhibited by a knot in his tail, which Mowgli laughs at. Kaa later reappears near the end of the film, coming across Mowgli, who is lost in the jungle. He tries to hypnotize Mowgli, who has learned from his last encounter and is wary of the snake. Mowgli tries to leave, with the response that he doesn't trust anyone. However, Kaa uses the boy's desire to stay in the jungle as a means of gaining his trust. Kaa is able to hypnotize Mowgli while singing the song Trust in Me Before Kaa can devour Mowgli, Shere Khan stops by after hearing Kaa's singing. As Shere Khan is looking for Mowgli, Kaa is forced to hide the boy. Kaa is able to trick Shere Khan into believing that Mowgli is nowhere in the area, despite Shere Khan choosing to inspect Kaa's coils. Shere Khan walks off to continue the search, leaving Kaa safe to admit his disgust for the tiger. When Kaa shivers after seeing the tiger walk off, Mowgli awakens. Meanwhile, Kaa takes a moment to pity the helpless Mowgli, but reverts once he remembers his own intentions. At that point, Mowgli is able to push Kaa's coils to the ground. On the ground, Mowgli confronts Kaa and accuses the python of lying. Kaa, assuring Mowgli that he indeed can't trust anyone, moves in to attack, but is once again stopped by a knot in his tail. As Mowgli runs off, Kaa gives up on trying to catch the man-cub, slithering off again. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' A snake like character resembling Kaa made a cameo during the final scene with the other Disney characters. 'Jungle Cubs' Kaa appeared as a much younger snake in the Jungle Cubs, with Baloo, Bagheera, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, and Shere Khan. As a younger snake, Kaa has yet to master hypnosis at his young age, usually failing or hypnotizing the wrong person by mistake. 'The Jungle Book 2' Kaa appears in the film, when Mowgli meets up with Baloo near the beginning of the film. Like before, Kaa attempts to corner Mowgli, but faces many accidents and injuries as he pursues them. Mowgli and Baloo remain unaware of Kaa's presence, and the two walk away unharmed. Kaa angrily states that he never wants to see another Man-Cub again, but changes his mind after he comes across Shanti. Kaa manages to corner and hypnotize the young girl. Before he can eat her, Shanti is saved by Ranjan, who beats up Kaa with a large stick. He is then encountered by Shere Khan in his search for Mowgli, and lies to him by telling him Mowgli's at the swamp. 'House of Mouse' Kaa makes cameos in the show House of Mouse. 'Mickey's House of Villains' Kaa joins his fellow villains in taking over the House of Mouse on Halloween. He joins in the hostile takeover during the song "It's Our House Now!", while attempting to hypnotize Mickey and Minnie. He even reprises his song, "Trust in Me". He flees with the other villains when Mickey and his friends defeat Jafar. Disney Parks 'Fantasmic!' In the Disneyland Fantasmic, Kaa is summoned by The Queen to destroy Mickey Mouse and take over Disney. In the Florida Fantasmic, Captain Hook and Kaa is replaced with Jafar in his snake form. 'Disney Parks Parades' Kaa makes occasional appearances in Disney Parks Parades in the Jungle Book Floats. Gallery Junglebook2_298.jpg|Kaa in The Jungle Book 2 char_12252.jpg|Kaa in Jungle Cubs KaawithMinnieinMHOV.jpg|Kaa with Minnie in Mickey's House of Villains Kaa24.jpg|Kaa constricting Mowgli in The Jungle Book junglebook527.jpg|Kaa and Shere Khan junglebook483.jpg|Kaa in hypnosis mode junglebook2_368.jpg|Kaa with Shanti in The Jungle Book 2 JBS0NNW1-740.jpg|Kaa's defeat in The Jungle Book junglebook2_419.jpg|Kaa defeated again in The Jungle Book 2 The-Jungle-Book-classic-disney-1762725-400-225.jpg|Kaa and Bagheera in The Jungle Book junglebook2_300.jpg|Kaa spotted Baloo and Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_409.jpg|Kaa and Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_364.jpg|Kaa in hypnosis mode in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_336.jpg|Kaa with Mickey Mouse ears and a nose junglebook2_374.jpg|Kaa with Ranjan in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_358.jpg|Kaa blows his coils ModelKAA2sm.jpg|Kaa's model sheet junglebook477.jpg|Kaa and Mowgli clipjungle11.gif|Kaa Image 0103.jpg|Kaa in House of Mouse Trivia in a fanfiction, when shanti saved kaa's life he reforms so now he is friends with mowgli,baloo,bagheera,shanti,ranjan,colonel hathi,and king louie category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Snakes Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains who turn good